Danny Phantom y los Creadores de ilusión
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Traducción. Zoroark y Zorua son tomados del mundo de Pokémon a Amity Park eran los deseos de Vlad Zoroark para hacer su voluntad. Zorua escapa de las garras de Vald con la ayuda de un Rotom y Litwick que también fueron secuestrados. ¿Será este trío pequeño será capaz de encontrar una manera de volver a su mundo, salvo Zoroark, y posiblemente los dos mundos de la destrucción total?
1. Un nuevo día

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom y Pokémon no son de mi propiedad.

Esta es una traducción de una historia de GhostCalumon bajo el nombre de "_**Danny Phantom and the Illusion Makers**_".

Nota: Esta historia ignora por completo la existencia de Phantom Planet, lo que el secreto de Danny nunca fue revelado al mundo y tampoco el de Vlad. Tucker no es el alcalde de Amity Park, lo que significa que Vlad aún lo es.

Espero que les guste.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capitulo 1**

**Un nuevo día**

**Escrito por GhostCalum y traducido por sophi vallejo**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era temprano por la mañana en el bosque de la ilusión (Creo que eso es lo que se llama O_O) el sol se elevaba en el cielo azul brillante satisfacer las nubes blancas suaves. El sol se muestra abajo en una gran pradera oculto que se encuentra en el centro de la selva misteriosa oscuridad. Se oyó un gruñido somnoliento bajo de una cueva en el borde del prado y salió fuera, poco a poco y casi medio dormido, una criatura de gran tamaño que se paró en dos patas. Su piel era tan negro como un cielo nocturno sin luna, con manchas de color rojo en sus ojos, garras, orejas, melena y los pies. Sus ojos azules cristalinos lentamente parpadeó ante la brillante mañana hermosa que adornaba su presencia y sonrió cuando ella metió la mano en su melena de color rojo sangre tanteando para algo.

"Zorua ... Despierta querida ... Es de mañana" La criatura conocida como Zoroark dijo con voz amable calma. Eso fue respondida por un gemido seguido de una pequeña voz que dice "Sólo cinco minutos más ..." Zoroark se cruzó de brazos y pensó en una manera de despertar a su hijo, entonces una bombilla encendida en la cabeza "Bueno, entonces, supongo que voy a tener que comer todas las manzanas yo mismo!" Ella dijo con voz socarrona.

Tan pronto como ella dijo que una pequeña criatura saltó de la melena de Zoroark con una expresión de pánico en su cara "¡NO! NO COMERÁ TODOS!" La pequeña criatura caminaba en cuatro patas pequeñas y se parecía a la de un zorro. Su pelaje era negro como el de su madre, con lo que tiene piel roja en las patas, la cabeza y los ojos. Brillantes ojos azules de Zorua Zoroark miró con un rostro molesto "Hey! Me engañaste Neema!" La Ilusión Fox pequeño exclamó. Zoroark se echó a reír y se fija el mechón de cabello en la parte superior de la cabeza Zorua los "Tuve que despertar! Tú me dijiste ayer que te despierte para que puedas empezar a trabajar en ..." Zoroark una pausa y pensó por unos segundos "¿Qué querías trabajar? "

Zorua corría en círculo con una sonrisa en su cara "Quería practicar haciendo ilusiones! Quiero ser como tú Neema!" Zoroark asintió con la cabeza y miró a su hijo "Así es, usted quería practicar tus ilusiones!" El pequeño negro y rojo zorro saltó arriba y abajo "Yeah! Yeah! Date prisa vamos a ir a practicar ahora Neema ¡Vamos práctica ahora mismo!" Zoroark rió y llevar a su hijo al campo abierto y hasta la cima de una colina.

"Ok Zorua, vamos a empezar con un poco de entrenamiento ilusión de base", dijo el maestro de la ilusión a su hijo "El primer ejercicio es ..." Los ojos Zoroark brillaron por un momento rápido y una bola redonda apareció en su pata "Ilusión alterar. Quiero utilizar sus poderes para cambiar esta pelota en otra cosa, ¿entiendes? " Zorua asintió con la cabeza y se quedó mirando la bola pequeña y redonda en la pata de Zoroark. Sus ojos brillaron de forma rápida y la bola se convirtió en un globo de color rojo brillante y la levantó en el aire. Zorua luego desestimó la ilusión y miró a su madre con una sonrisa en su rostro "¿Cómo fue eso?" Zoroark sonrió con orgullo "Perfecto, ahora algo complicado ..." Zoroark se retiró unos metros y sus ojos brillaban convocar una ilusión en la forma de un paquete de Herdier enojado y violento que rodea Zorua "Quiero que usted utilice sus poderes para alterar su forma en un Pokémon que va a asustar a estos Herdier lejos. ¡Ten cuidado! " Zorua sonrió a la ilusión que le rodea. Sus ojos brillaron y Zorua saltó en el aire como una luz púrpura envuelto él se convierta en un Emboar. Él rompió sus dos grandes puños juntos e hicieron las llamas en sus hombros crecer. La ilusión Zorua había creado a su alrededor le daba un aspecto amenazador. Así que la amenaza de que el falso Herdier escapó de Zorua lo más rápido que pudo. Zoroark desestimó el Herdier falso mientras Zorua cambiado de nuevo a su forma verdadera "Zorua Excelente! Ahora es el momento de practicar su forma humana! Quiero que cambie en forma humana que usted ha estado pensando en ..."

Zorua sonrió "Ok!" Sus ojos brillaban intensamente una vez más como él saltó en el aire y se tragó una vez más por una luz violeta. En vez de cuatro patas de aterrizaje pequeña en el suelo, dos pies hizo! Frente a Zoroark había un pequeño niño humano que parecía tener unos 10 años de edad. Tenía el pelo corto desordenado buscando medianoche negro con rojo en la punta de cada capítulo. Negro y rojo flequillo se cernía sobre sus brillantes ojos azules del chico. Llevaba una camiseta roja con el símbolo desconocido para la letra Z en negro en su parte delantera y en la parte inferior del cuerpo vestía pantalones vaqueros holgados y zapatillas algunos. El niño humano joven sonrió y se ajustó su postura por lo que no estaba sosteniendo sus manos en una posición extraña y en su lugar los retuvieron a los costados.

Zoroark asintió con una sonrisa en su cara "Interesante ... ahora ... ¡Date la vuelta Zorua ..." El Engaño Fox le dio la espalda a su madre que se reía de lo que vio. Zorua de cola. Zoroark sofocó su risa y le habló a su hijo, quien se dio la vuelta para mirar a su "Realmente debes conseguir que Zorua fijo. Si desea aparecer a los ojos del ser humano sin que te reconoce. Usted debe recordar, los humanos no tienen cola" Zorua asintió con la cabeza y le dijo a su madre: "Sé que he estado practicando! Sólo es un poco difícil ..." Zoroark asintió con la cabeza y se pasó las uñas por el pelo en la parte superior de la versión humana de Zorua "Trate de imaginar no tener una cola" Ella dijo con voz suave. Zorua cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir los ojos rápidamente como él brillaron. Zoroark revisa para ver si la cola todavía estaba allí, no era ... Pero después de unos minutos se había vuelto "Se empezó a pensar que tiene una cola, ¿no?" Le pidió a su hijo "Sí ..." Zoroark asintió con la cabeza "Bueno, va a necesitar más práctica, pero te sugiero que tomar el desayuno y la práctica más tarde ..." Zorua sonrió y se volvió en un Pokémon a punto de seguir a su madre y sólo acabo de dar cuenta de que el cielo se había oscurecido durante su formación. De repente se oyó una voz desde el momento en que por encima de las nubes arremolinadas puso enhiesta Zorua la piel de punta.

"Oh, qué interesante!" Dijo la voz

Zoroark miró a las nubes y de inmediato se metió en una posición de ataque "¡Quítate de mi Zorua!" Ella llamó a su hijo, que al instante obedeció la orden de su madre.

"Aw, una madre cariñosa protege a su niño! ¡Qué dulce ... Pues bien ... Vamos a tener que arreglar eso!" La voz exclamó:

Zoroark luego se volvió hacia su hijo "run Zorua!" Zorua empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Pero no era lo suficientemente rápido, como una red bajó de las nubes y atrapado Zorua que clamaba por su madre "Neema!"

"Zorua!"

Zorua comenzó a ser levantado en el cielo hacia las nubes del mal que buscan

"Neema!"

Entonces vio una segunda red derribar y golpear Zoroark, haciendo zapping con la electricidad y la tiró fuera. Pronto ambos Zorua y Zoroark donde en medio de las nubes arremolinadas y se encontró cara a cara con su captor. Parecía ... Zorua a pesar de que estaba soñando por un segundo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba cara a cara con un hombre azul brillante cara! Tenía una capa larga que era blanco en el cabello fuera y rojo por dentro, y el negro que parecía mirar como cuernos. Él tenía colmillos y orejas puntiagudas y él también llevaba un traje blanco. El ser humano flotante / brillante rió malvadamente mientras miraba a sus premios.

"Oh, yo espero joven Daniel disfruta de la pequeña sorpresa ... Me he preparado para él!"

" ¿_Quién es usted? ¿Y por qué quieres Neema y yo? _" Zorua gritó al hombre que usa su telepatía. El hombre en un principio pareció sorprendido a la voz de Zorua en su cabeza y decidió responder a su pregunta

"Bueno, joven, soy Vlad Plasmius pronto para ser el fantasma más temido / humano en mi mundo y la zona fantasma! Y llegar a ser aquello que voy a necesitar la ayuda de su madre ..."

" ¿_Entonces por qué me tomas_? " preguntó con cierta impaciencia Zorua

"Te necesito para llegar a tu madre!"

Zorua sentía furioso. En primer lugar, él y su madre donde capturado por este medio fantasma, medio humano, hombre. Y ahora iba a llevarlos a su mundo y ... Espera ... su mundo? Zorua pronto llegó a la conclusión de que el hombre fantasma delante de él era de otro mundo por completo!

" _NO! Yo y Neema no van a ninguna parte!_ " gritó Zorua

"Me temo que no tenemos otra opción ..." Vlad sonrió y le disparó un dardo a Zorua

Zorua ojos comenzaron a ponerse pesados como los cerró, oyó la risa mal de Vlad. Pronto, el mundo se volvió negro de Zorua ...

(**Mientras tanto, en el Parque de la Amistad fuera NastyBurger**)

Danny rápidamente esquivó Skulker ataque y le dio un puñetazo en plena cara.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que Skulker?" Danny dijo mientras esquivaba otro haz de Skulker "Nunca me van a atrapar! ¿Por qué no te rindes?"

Skulker disparó otro tiro a Danny, que fue intangible y disparó una ráfaga de ecto-Skulker "Debido a que estaría fuera de mi naturaleza para dejar presa como usted se escape!"

"Deja de llamarme presa! ¿Es tan difícil que me llame Danny?" Danny dijo a su oponente antes de ser golpeado en el pecho por una de las explosiones Skulker y golpear el lado de la NastyBurger ©.

"No, pero ahora que lo pienso, nunca cazador se refieren a sus presas por su nombre ahora qué?" Él dijo mientras recogía a Danny por el cuello de su traje de salto

"Usted tiene razón en eso ... Pero" Danny sonrió y tomó el termo Fenton fuera del bolsillo de atrás "me deja esta ronda va a la presa." Él lo activa y lo chupó Skulker interior. Danny aterrizó en el suelo y sonrió a las dos personas que lo esperaban. Uno de ellos era una chica gótica que mira con ojos de color violeta, mientras que el otro era un Techno-Geek en un rojo tenía.

"Danny que era increíble!" La chica de ojos púrpura dijo, abrazando a su amiga "Si amigo, camino a seguir!" Dijeron los Techno-Geek "Gracias chicos, cómo era mi tiempo Tucker?" Le pidió al Techno-Geek "Ummm, quince minutos treinta segundos!" El chico llamado Tucker le dijo a su amigo mitad fantasma "Aw! Tan cerca de romper el récord!" Danny se encogió de hombros y dijo "Bueno, siempre existe la Skulker próxima vez que viene después de mí!" Dos anillos de luz alrededor de la cintura apeared Danny y separados, uno bajando y subiendo por el otro. La parte inferior de su traje se convirtió en pantalones vaqueros holgados mientras sus botas se convirtió en zapatillas de deporte, mientras que la parte superior del cuerpo de su traje rojo y se convirtió en una camiseta blanca, sus ojos cambiaron de un verde neón a la luz azul, y su pelo blanco puro cambiado a raven negro. Pronto Danny Phantom se convirtió en su propia humano Danny Fenton "La mejor parte es que es sábado! El comienzo del fin de semana y desde que me llamó Skulker muy temprano, yo podría ser capaz de relajarse! Durante todo el día!" El grupo animó y empezó a caminar hacia el parque a pensar en qué hacer para el día. Sam sugirió que fueran al cine a ver "Blood Claw 4", pero Tucker dijo que no iba a ser capaz de sentarme en una de las escenas realmente sangrientos. Entonces Danny pensó en algo

"Hey, ¿por qué no vamos a la casa de Sam y hacer algunos bolos?" Danny pidió a sus dos mejores amigos, que asintió "Muy bien, estoy tan va a batir Sam!" Tucker dijo con una voz segura "Oh no, no lo eres!" Sam se echó a reír y exclamó Danny. Los tres entonces se dirigió a la casa de Sam para disfrutar de unos juegos de bolos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**¡Gracias por leer! Trataré de actualizar una o dos veces por semana.**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

**Nos vemos pronto.**


	2. Escape

Nota de la traductora: espero que disfruten de este cap.

Aclaraciones del autor:

Normal del habla "Blah"

Pensamientos-_'Blah'_

Telepatía_**-'Bla, bla, estoy hablando en su cabeza "**_

Responsabilidad-No soy dueño de Danny Phantom o Pokémon. Todos los derechos pertenecen a sus propietarios.

**Salto de línea **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capitulo 2**

**Escape**

**Escrito por GhostCalum y traducido por sophi vallejo**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Zorua lentamente abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una pequeña habitación de madera oscura con paredes metálicas y el piso. Desde Zorua era un tipo oscuro que él podía ver fácilmente a través de las espesas sombras que cubrían toda la habitación. Zorua olfateó el aire de la habitación, que olía a productos químicos y Meema más importante. **(No estoy muy seguro de cómo se escribe, pero la mayoría de la gente se escribe como Meema y no Neema)**

"Meema! Meema ¿dónde estás?" Él gritó y siguió a los dos olores para una puerta de acero de gran tamaño. Los olores que viene del otro lado y que poco a poco haciendo su camino a la habitación de Zorua. Entonces Zorua saltó ante el sonido de una voz que viene de un intercomunicador oculto en la habitación.

"Aw, llamando a su madre eres? No te la vas a ver muy pronto Zorua poco", dijo la voz con placer en su voz

"Espera ... ¿Cómo va a entender?" Zorua dijo en voz alta a sí mismo

"Supongo que usted no ha notado el pequeño ... accesorio que te di cuando estabas durmiendo?" La voz volvió a decir

Zorua miró a su alrededor y no vio nada, pero luego notó una pequeña sensación incómoda de su cuello. Miró hacia abajo y vio un collar de metal que cuelga de su cuello. A la derecha del collar era un pequeño chip con pequeñas luces parpadeando en rojo, azul, verde y amarillo.

"Eso cuello traduce su discurso en el lenguaje humano;.. Zoroark tu madre tiene uno, así que el collar también tiene un dispositivo de rastreo en el mismo, para que pueda controlar su cada movimiento Ahora sé un pequeño zorro bueno y no innovar" La voz volvió a hablar otra vez y luego se oyó un ruido como si el micrófono estaba apagado.

_'Tengo que salir de aquí!'_ Zorua empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación pensando en una manera de escapar entonces algo llamó su atención. En la esquina superior derecha de la sala había una cámara de vídeo oculta en lo más profundo de las sombras _'Él me ha estado mirando! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a escapar si está mirando todos mis movimientos?'_ Entonces un sonido golpear los oídos Zorua de que sonaba como ... Llanto? No sonaba como Meema. Sonaba como alguien más, otro Pokémon tal vez? Zorua siguió el sonido a un eje de ventilación oculto en la esquina "Perfecto!" Zorua miró a su alrededor y sus ojos brillaron por un segundo rápido y una ilusión cubierto la habitación.

A la cámara se veía como Zorua entró en el centro de la habitación y se quedó dormido, pero en realidad Zorua utiliza sus garras para romper los barrotes de la rejilla de ventilación a través de un arrastró. Sin soltar la ilusión de arriba, Zorua silencio se abrió paso a través de la rejilla de ventilación hacia el sonido del llanto. Después de unos minutos Zorua llegó a la fuente del sonido, después de reventar los barrotes de la cubierta de la ventilación en la habitación Zorua entraba en una habitación que era similar a su sólo era brillante. Zorua levantó la vista para ver a dos Pokémon que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Uno de los Pokémon Era de talla Zorua, su cuerpo era blanco y parecía como si una vela se derrite. Tenía una llama púrpura en la cabeza y Zorua supuso que había sido el que llorar porque las lágrimas que aún se ejecutan desde sus ojos amarillos pequeños. El otro Pokémon era algo un poco más pequeño que Zorua y flotaba en el aire. Su cuerpo era de un naranja brillante y había una sola espiga grande en su cabeza. Parecía como si estuviera rodeado por la luz azul de plasma y Zorua adivinado que estaba tratando de consolar a los Pokémon vela cuando estaba llorando.

"¿Quién eres tú?" El Pokémon naranja preguntó

"Estoy Zorua, ¿has visto Meema?" Pidió un poco de poco curioso

"W-¿Quién es Meema?" Los Pokémon vela tartamudeó mientras se recupera de su ajuste grito

"Meema es Meema! ¿Qué tipo de Pokémon que son dos?" Zorua preguntó lentamente acercándose a los Pokémon dos

"Mi nombre es Litwick" Ella olfateó "Pero mis amigos me llaman Litty veces" Dijo la pequeña vela de Pokémon

"Y el mío es Rotom" Dijo el Pokémon naranja

"¿Cómo ustedes dos aquí?" Zorua preguntó tipo de interesados

"Me llevaron de mi casa en la región de Sinnoh por ese humano fantasma raro! Me escondí en el cuarto de televisión, pero él acaba de llegar a la TV y me agarró Yo era capaz de sorprender por lo que me deje ir, pero como yo estaba secuencia de escape que me atrapado en una red y me tiró fuera! Lo siguiente que supe que estaba aquí con Litwick y tuve este extraño en mi cuello pico! " Rotom dijo mientras volaba alrededor examinar cuello de Zorua "Hay una también!"

"Sí, y no sé cómo sacarlo!" Zorua dijo tratando de empujarlo fuera sin un poco de suerte, y luego se volvió hacia Litwick "¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

"Soy de la región Isshu ... me sacaron de mi casa mientras yo estaba tratando de atraer a un Patrat a mi casa para que yo pudiera tomar algo de su energía vital. Eso es lo que mi llama se hace fuera de ... Pero luego mis padres fueron eliminados y se tomó ... " Litwick dijo dejando una lágrima por sus mejillas.

"¿Usted es de la región Isshu? Estoy demasiado!" Zorua sonrió "Oye, ¿qué tal si trabajamos juntos para escapar? Ustedes dos son los tipos de fantasmas ¿verdad? Entonces tal vez usted podría utilizar sus habilidades de fantasmas que nos paulatinamente a través de las paredes!"

"No podemos! Estos collares nos impide utilizar nuestras habilidades!" Rotom lloró

"¿En serio? No me detenga! Quizás porque no soy un tipo de fantasma ..." Zorua dijo mirando hacia abajo

"Usted no es un tipo de fantasma?" Litwick preguntó

Zorua asintió con la cabeza "Soy un tipo oscuro!" Luego miró hacia abajo y pensó en voz alta "¿Por qué el Espíritu Humano robar dos tipos de fantasmas y dos tipos oscuros?"

"Quizás él piensa que usted y Meema tipos de fantasmas también!" Rotom señaló

"Bueno, esto está muy bien y todo, pero creo que debemos centrarnos en escapar ..." Litwick dijo: "Pero no vamos a llegar muy lejos con estos collares! O en mi caso brazalete!" Litwick levantó la mano derecha para mostrar una versión más pequeña del collar era sólo alrededor de su muñeca "Han dispositivos de rastreo en ellos para que el Espíritu humano puede ver todos nuestros movimientos!"

"Creo que puedo arreglar eso!" Rotom dijo: "He estado estudiando la electrónica de estos collares y creo que puede desactivar el rastreo y movimiento fantasma bloqueando la capacidad de nuestros cuellos sin quitar su función traducir! Pero no puedo eliminar los cuellos sin la llave!"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Zorua y Litwick dijo al mismo tiempo

"Tengo un tipo secundario, soy un fantasma / tipo eléctrico!" Rotom dijo con una sonrisa y voló hacia Zorua y Litwick

"Eso explica su destreza tecnológica! Ahora puede usted por favor siga adelante con su jerigonza techno? Quiero salir de aquí!" Litwick dijo con impaciencia "Mantén la cera!" Rotom dijo mientras se acercaba cuello de Litwick. Rotom alzó sus "brazos" y tocó el pequeño chip en el lado derecho del cuello. Después de unos pocos zapping de la electricidad y un poco de recableado sólo una luz azul se quedó parpadeando en el pequeño chip "Done! Zorua Ok, tu turno!"

Después de Rotom fija cuello Zorua y su propio trío de Pokémon pequeños donde listo para escapar "Pero ¿qué pasa con su Meema?" Litwick preguntó "Una vez que salgamos de este lugar vamos a encontrar una manera de rescatarla! Ahora vamos a ir!" Zorua, Litwick y Rotom encontrado otro respiradero en el lado opuesto de la habitación y salió de la habitación a través de allí. Cuando los tres se abrieron paso a través del sistema de ventilación, Zorua había olvidado por completo la ilusión que había dejado en su celda. Así que cuando el trío estaba tejiendo alrededor de las esquinas, la ilusión se desvaneció Zorua.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad un ruido fuerte dado el salto tres pequeños Pokémon y congelar en sus pistas.

_**BANG!**_

Los tres se dirigieron lentamente alrededor de la esquina donde el sonido había venido de ver algo que hizo que su corazón salta de alegría. La luz del sol! Los tres corrieron hacia la cubierta de ventilación y miró por ella para ver lo que hizo que el sonido. Había un camión de correos grande estacionado fuera del edificio en que estaban, la fuerte explosión fue desde el hombre del correo de abrir la parte trasera del camión. Zorua fue rápido y usa Golpes Furia para cortar los barrotes hasta que hubo suficiente espacio para los tres de ellos a la medida. Zorua, Litwick y Rotom corrió y se escondió detrás del camión, ya que espiaban el cartero que se acercó a la puerta de una mansión enorme!

"La entrega de Masters alcalde!" dijo mientras llamaba a la puerta que fue contestada inmediatamente por un flaco de pelo blanco humano en un traje negro "Ah sí! He estado esperando esto!" El hombre dijo: "Voy a necesitar su firma para el paquete de sir" El cartero ayudar a un portapapeles y mientras el hombre de pelo blanco estaba distraído el Pokémon tres escapó de la mansión lo más rápido que pudo.

(Una hora más tarde)

Zorua, Litwick y Rotom faltó el aire después de que corrieron por sus vidas. Sus corazones pequeños todavía correr y quemar sus pulmones del aire al entrar y salir. El trío pequeño finalmente se detuvo delante de una cartelera que estaba cerca de lo que parecía un centro comercial. Zorua levantó la vista hacia él y leyó las palabras en voz alta a sus amigos lo mejor que pudo.

"A Amity Park ...-... La vida es ... bueno ..." Zorua lentamente leyó las palabras "Yo no soy muy bueno en la lectura, todavía estoy aprendiendo a leer el lenguaje humano" Rotom Zorua palmeó en la espalda "Bueno, al menos sabemos donde estamos! Amity Park, ¿dónde es eso?" Litwick Zorua y se encogió de hombros "Nunca he oído hablar de una ciudad llamada Amity Park! ¿Y dónde están todos los Pokémon?" Litwick pidió un poco de poco confundido. Zorua estaba a punto de decir que no lo sabía, pero entonces recordó algo "Creo que sé dónde estamos ..." El Engaño Fox dijo mientras miraba a sus dos amigos "Cuando Me y Meema donde está adoptando el Espíritu Humano, que dijo algo sobre que nos lleva a su mundo! Creo que estamos en un mundo diferente! " Zorua vio que los ojos de su amigo se abrieron en estado de shock "A-Otro" comenzó Litwick "World?" Terminado Rotom "Eso explica el hecho de que no hay Pokémon aquí! Este mundo debe tener nada más que los seres humanos!" Zorua explicó: "Tenemos que rescatar Meema y luego encontrar un camino de regreso a nuestro mundo!" Apareció en los ojos de Determinación Zorua y entonces apareció en Litwick y el de Rotom, pero toda determinación fue interrumpido por el sonido de un vientre retumbante.

Zorua se sonrojó "Después de conseguir algo de comer ..." Rotom y Litwick asintió con la cabeza y después de un momento de incómodo silencio, los tres amigos se echaron a reír, con fuerza.

Después de los tres calmado que olía un olor que estaba siendo llevada por el viento. Alimentos. Y no cualquier comida, alimento humano! Zorua empezó a babear ante el olor de las hamburguesas y las papas fritas, las llamas Litwick tiene un poco más grande que olía a ensalada, y Rotom comenzó a despertar el deseo por el olor de una hamburguesa de carne Queso Triple.

**(nada en lo que ellos quieren comer;? 3)**

Los tres comenzaron a seguir los olores deliciosos y no se dio cuenta de que habían cruzado cuatro cuadras hasta llegar a la fuente de los olores maravillosos. Cuando el trío finalmente salió de su trance que estaban de pie delante de un restaurante "Hey Zorua, ¿qué quiere decir ese signo?" Litwick preguntó señalando el letrero que estaba en frente del edificio "Dice ... de Burger Nasty ..." Zorua dijo lentamente "Burger Nasty?" Rotom preguntó y luego miró el edificio terminado. Fue algo grande y era principalmente blanca y tenía grandes ventanas. La parte frontal tiene dos grandes puertas dobles que tenía las iniciales del restaurante en ella. A la izquierda del edificio, donde unas pocas mesas donde los humanos donde comer. La mayoría de los seres humanos Zorua vio entrar y salir donde los adolescentes "Debe ser un lugar caliente!" Él dijo: "Ahora sólo tenemos que encontrar la manera de conseguir algo de comida! ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene dinero humana con usted?" Zorua preguntó miró a sus dos amigos que se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no acabamos de entrar y tomar algo de comer?" Rotom preguntó, pero Zorua negó con la cabeza "Meema dijo que si robas, entonces usted podría conseguir en un gran problema! Tal vez este lugar tiene un contenedor de basura con las sobras?" Litwick comenzó a hacer pucheros "Hay NOWAY estoy comiendo de un contenedor de basura!" Zorua suspiró "Entonces creo que tenemos que pedir algo de comida después de los seres humanos!" A continuación, una pequeña bombilla encendida en mente Litwick la "Zorua, no me lo dijiste, mientras corríamos por nuestras vidas, que tiene el poder de crear ilusiones?" Zorua asintió: "Sí, pero yo no soy el mejor. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?" Litwick sonrió y luego saltó en torno a sus dos amigos "Entonces use su poder para crear una ilusión de hacernos ver como los seres humanos! Entonces vamos a caminar y usted podría hacer un poco de dinero humano usando sus poderes y le dan al ser humano en la caja registrarse ¿Entonces podríamos encontrar una mesa y comer a nuestros corazones! Luego, una vez que dejamos se puede descartar que la ilusión monetaria y vamos a salir con la barriga llena! " Litwick colocó las manos en sus caderas y miró satisfecho con su lugar "Pero ..." Zorua dijo: "Todavía no se que estar robando?" Litwick negó con la cabeza "tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas Zorua! Así que mi plan sea o nos morimos de hambre todos!" Zorua suspiro de derrota y murmuró un pequeño "Bien ..." El trío corrió detrás de unos arbustos y árboles y sus ojos brillaron Zorua convocar una ilusión que rodeaba a los tres Pokémon.

En lugar Zorua se situó un niño de diez años con el pelo corto y negro medianoche y rojo en la punta de su flequillo. Tenía los ojos azules de cristal que parecían travieso y llevaba un agradable / linda sonrisa. El niño llevaba un camiseta roja con el símbolo desconocido para la letra Z en él, llevaba unos vaqueros negros holgados y tenía unas zapatillas rojas. Alrededor de su cuello el collar metálico que tenía en Zorua antes. Zorua se daba a asegurarse de que su disfraz era perfecto y estaba muy contento de ver que él no tenía una cola. Luego miró hacia donde estaban sus dos amigos, pero en su lugar cuando dos seres humanos.

La primera fue una niña de diez años con el pelo largo púrpura recogido en una cola de caballo. Ella tenía los ojos amarillos suaves y un rostro dulce. Llevaba un cuello alto sin mangas top y unos jeans azules profundos que conducen a un par de resbalones en blanco zapatos. En su muñeca era el mismo collar metálico que tenía en Litwick "Litwick?" Zorua preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos "¿Eres tú?" La chica de pelo morado miró a Zorua, sonrió y asintió "Sí, y tengo que decir ..." Dijo mientras mira sobre sí misma "Hiciste un buen trabajo con mi forma humana!" Zorua asintió con la cabeza totalmente sin habla a la bella muchacha que vio delante de él, pero luego se dio la vuelta con el sonido de una risa satisfecha.

El ser humano, a su derecha era un niño de diez años con el pelo corto de color naranja que al principio parecía normal, pero en la parte posterior de su cabeza su pelo naranja brillante llegó a un pico. Tenía los ojos azul oscuro y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Llevaba una sudadera naranja y unos jeans azul claro con zapatillas de color naranja y blanco. Llevaba un collar metálico en su pico de pelo como Rotom "Zorua esto es perfecto!" Dijo que se busca por "Rotom? Usted realmente genial!" Zorua dijo sonriendo, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Tanto Litwick y Rotom donde literalmente BRILLA! Pero era difícil de ver en la luz brillante del sol _'Probablemente debido al hecho de que son tipos de fantasmas ... '_Zorua pensó" ¡Vamos! Vamos a buscar algo de comida! " Litwick dijo y empezó a correr hacia la puerta principal del restaurante con Zorua y Rotom cerca.

El trío entró en el restaurante y miró a su alrededor tomando en todo. Vieron a los seres humanos de adolescentes sentados en cabinas con sus amigos. No había música sonando y todo el mundo estaba hablando! Zorua, Rotom y Litwick subió a la línea y esperaban su turno a la orden. Zorua entonces se dio cuenta tres adolescentes caminando en busca de una bomba a punto de estallar en el edificio.

El hombre de la izquierda era una niña que parecía tener unos 14 años de edad. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos morados a juego con el color de su lápiz labial. Llevaba un top negro con un óvalo de color púrpura en el centro que cortar para revelar su zona media. También llevaba una falda de color negro con rayas verdes con leggings debajo de púrpura y botas negras de combate.

El hombre de la derecha era un muchacho que parecía 14 también. Llevaba un pasador rojo en la cabeza y tenía la piel oscura y los ojos verde azulado debajo de un par de gafas. Llevaba una camisa de manga larga y pantalón amarillo bosque verde con zapatos marrones. En su espalda llevaba una mochila negro y sostenía lo que parecía ser una PDA en sus manos.

El ser humano entre los dos primeros era un niño y también se veía 14. Tenía el pelo corto y negro azabache y ojos azules. Llevaba una camisa blanca con un óvalo rojo en el centro, azul, vaqueros anchos y zapatillas rojas y blancas. Estaba mirando frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación como si hubiera un gran peligro en la habitación y pronto se encontró con los ojos del niño y el ojo de Zorua.

**Salto de línea**

Danny se había precipitado en el Burger Nasty con Tucker y Sam porque a medida que pasaban al llegar a la casa de Sam, el sentido de Danny fantasma se había ido. Ahora Danny estaba mirando directamente a los ojos de un extraño muchacho que mira niño de diez años que había estado mirando fijamente. Al principio Danny no sabía qué pensar, pero luego vio a dos amigos del chico que cuando ordenan su comida. Una era una chica de pelo morado y el otro era un chico de pelo naranja en una sudadera con capucha, ambos mirando a la edad exacta mismo que el chico de pelo oscuro que había hecho contacto visual con. Danny señaló el trío de aspecto extraño a Sam y Tucker, que al principio no vio nada, pero entonces comprendió por qué Danny era muy sospechoso! La chica de pelo morado y el chico de pelo naranja que brillaba débilmente! Danny hizo señas a Sam y Tucker a seguirlo y que fueron capaces de obtener un puesto, teniendo cuidado de no quitar los ojos de los tres niños de diez años.

"¿Ustedes ver lo que yo veo?" Danny le susurró a sus dos amigos sentados frente a él

"Yeah dude, ese chico de pelo naranja es brillante! Junto con esa chica!" Tucker susurró viendo como el chico de pelo oscuro pagó en la caja de la comida.

"Te renovará dos! Su venida esta manera!" Sam dijo e hizo un gesto a Danny y Tucker para dejar de mirarlos como el chico de pelo oscuro, la chica de pelo morado, y el chico de pelo naranja llevaron sus bandejas de comida a la mesa detrás de Sam y Tucker y se sentó. Danny se levantó y se sentó junto a Tucker (Ligeramente aplastando Sam) lo que más podía oír lo que los tres que hablan.

"Hey Rotom, quieren un bocado de mi ensalada?" Dijo una voz femenina, probablemente la voz de la chica de pelo morado.

"De ninguna manera! Me voy a quedar a Special mi carne Eater! Me muero de hambre! ¿Y cómo no puede ser frío aquí? Me estoy congelando!" Dijo una voz masculina muy extático "Y yo soy el que tiene la capucha!" En este comentario Danny adivinó que se trataba de la voz del chico de pelo naranja que acababa de ser revelado para ser nombrado Rotom.

"Bueno ... ¿Y tú Zorua?" -Preguntó el joven a quien Danny estaba adivinando era el chico de pelo oscuro.

"No, gracias Litwick, estoy contento con mi hamburguesa y papas fritas", respondió otra voz masculina que Danny estaba adivinando era Zorua.

"Rotom, Litwick y Zorua ..." Danny le susurró en voz baja y luego miró a sus amigos que escuchaban también en la conversación

"Sólo deseo Meema estuvo aquí, ella es probablemente mucha hambre en este momento" dijo la voz de Zorua

Meema? ¿Quién fue y qué relación Meema tiene ella con estos tres niños?

Cuando terminaron de comer se levantaron y se fueron, pero mientras pasaban Danny Danny y su Litwick amigos oyeron susurrar a Zorua "Se puede descartar la ilusión del dinero ahora ...", seguido por los ojos Zorua los intermitentes. Danny se volvió hacia Sam y Tucker quien asintió y siguió al extraño trío de la hamburguesa Nasty. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la hamburguesa Nasty, Danny se metió en un camino aliado y rápidamente se convirtió en su alter ego, Danny Phantom.

Danny esperó hasta que los únicos en la calle, donde Sam, Tucker, y los tres hijos extraños y luego salió volando y aterrizó delante de ellos "Aright ustedes tres Sé que estás fantasmas! Lo que yo quiero saber es por qué estás aquí ? " Al principio, los tres niños estaban en estado de shock a la repentina aparición de Danny y luego el chico de pelo oscuro intensificado "D-¿Trabaja para el Hombre Espíritu con colmillos?" Danny alzó las cejas "¿Te refieres a Vlad? Vlad Plasmius?" Los tres parecían saltar al oír el sonido de su nombre "¡Sí! ¡Es él! ¿Trabajas para él?" Danny sacudió la cabeza "De ninguna manera! ¿Por qué piensas que yo trabajo para ese bucle fruta?"

"Porque estás flotando y salisteis de no eran como lo hizo cuando nos llevaron de casa!" La chica conocida como Litwick dijo

"Espera que le llevó desde su casa? Bueno, si usted necesita para volver a la Zona Fantasma Sé dónde hay un portal", dijo Danny frotar la parte posterior de su cuello clase de sentirse mal por los fantasmas secuestrados de su casa.

"¿Qué? Nosotros no somos de la Zona Fantasma! De hecho, ni siquiera somos de este mundo!" Zorua dijo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Eso es todo por ahora.**

**Matta-nee, Dejen reviews!**


	3. Las órdenes y explicaciones

Hola, después de tanto tiempo decidí traerles de este espectacular fic.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo

Capítulo 3

Las órdenes y explicaciones.

Escrito por GhostCalum y traducido por sophi vallejo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de recibir su paquete del cartero, Vlad estaba caminando por los pasillos de su gran mansión. El alcalde de pelo blanco entró en su estudio, el paquete todavía en la mano, y apretó un botón secreto que revela un camino de paso a su laboratorio. Él caminó tranquilamente por la oscura escalera, la puerta se cierre lentamente detrás de él, y se dirigió a su laboratorio subterráneo. Colocó el paquete en una mesa cercana y se acercó a una mesa llena de monitores que se conectan a una gran esfera de cristal. Dentro de la bola gigante fue una criatura enroscada alrededor de un pie más corto que Vlad era. Tenía la piel Negro y Rojo y los cables se desarrolló entre las paredes de la pelota a un collar de metal sólido envuelto alrededor de su cuello. Sus ojos azul cielo lo miraron con una expresión de odio. Uno era mantener un seguimiento de los latidos del corazón de la criatura que estaba estable y normal. El de arriba se mantiene un registro de las ondas cerebrales de la criatura, que también eran normales.

"Es bueno ver que por fin has calmado, Zoroark..." Habló con calma / favor de voz

"No por mucho tiempo humano... Una vez que liberarme ¡Voy a hacer lo que tendrá SOPORTE VITAL para el resto de su vida!" Amenazó al viejo Alfa teniendo dientes "! Yo le pedirán que presente una vez más! ¡ Mi hijo y yo Suelte o Arceas que le hacer pedazos!"

Vlad sacudió la cabeza como las ondas cerebrales de Zoroark comenzaron a pico debido a su enojo "Me temo que no puedo... porque yo estoy en la necesidad de su ayuda..."

"¿Qué, quieres poder sobre los seres humanos de esta ciudad?" Ella preguntó con impaciencia, después de su experiencia en la región de Sinnoh. Ella se enteró de que algunos seres humanos anhelan el poder más que cualquier otra cosa.

Entonces Vlad hizo algo Zoroark no esperaba... Dejó escapar una risita rápida ...

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" El maestro de las ilusiones preguntó

"! Soy el alcalde de esta ciudad! ¡Y una de las personas más ricas de este país! No, no quiero tu ayuda para que me ayude descarto Amity Park... ¡Quiero que me ayudes a tomar el mundo entero y la Zona Fantasma! "

Zoroark lo miró como si estuviera loca ¿"Zona Fantasma? ¿Es un lugar donde viven Pokémon de tipo fantasma?"

El hombre negó con la cabeza y sonrió "En mi mundo, no existen Pokémon. La Zona Fantasma es un mundo de espejos a ésta, sólo con los inquietos fantasmas de los que murieron en este mundo. Me enteré acerca de su mundo leyendo un antiguo tomo sobre criaturas con poderes únicos que, cuando encuentran en otra dimensión. Pude ripear abrir un portal de la Zona Fantasma a tu mundo, pero me tomó varios intentos para llegar a su ubicación exacta. Así que en el camino me recogió dos fantasmas extraños para la investigación... "

Zoroark gruñó "¿Así que no sólo nosotros, sino dos Pokémon inocentes capturados también?"

"Correcto... Ahora, acerca de su misión..." Vlad comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por Zoroark

"¿Por qué AYUDARLE?"

"Porque... Tengo su querido hijo encerrado en una celda solo. Era tan lindo como él la llamaba para usted en su sueño. Sería una vergüenza si algo que suceda a él..." Él sonrió Zoroark cuya ojos comenzaron a crecer de ancho

"Usted no lo haría..."

"Pero yo. Déjame decirte algo sobre mí, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. Incluso si eso significa jugar sucio."

Zoroark inclinó la cabeza en señal de derrota "¿Cuáles son sus órdenes...?" Vlad sonrió ante esta "Quiero poner a prueba tus habilidades de Ilusión decisiones. Así que quiero que tome la formar de poderosos Pokémon fantasma y el miedo huelga en el pueblo de Amity Park. Si metes la pata, entonces digamos que su hijo va a recibir una pequeña descarga. Y por pequeña que quiero decir una cantidad dolorosa de la electricidad"

Zoroark asintió con la cabeza, los cables separados de su cuello y la bola de cristal se abrieron. Ella caminó tranquilamente sobre sus patas traseras y miró a Vlad "Estaré de vuelta, toca mi hijo y usted pierde un brazo." "Conocido" Dijo algo sin importarle. Zoroark bajó a gatas, subió corriendo las escaleras fuera del laboratorio y hacia la puerta principal de la mansión.

"¿Qué quiere decir que usted es de otro mundo?" Danny le preguntó y luego se echó a reír "¡No hay manera de que los fantasmas son de otro mundo de que sus telas son extraños, pero aparte de eso te ves perfectamente normal!"

"¿Así que debemos clasificarlos bajo fantasmas locos?" Tucker dijo caminando detrás Zorua y sus dos amigos.

Litwick, un poco molesto por el comentario de Tucker dijo: " ¡No estamos locos y no somos fantasmas! ¡Bueno Rotom y yo somos tipos de fantasmas, pero eso no cuenta!"

"Pero ¿qué pasa con su amigo de cabello negro?" Sam le preguntó en un tono confuso y fue respondida por Zorua "Yo no soy un tipo de fantasma, que soy un tipo oscuro" Sam, Tucker y Danny comenzó a recibir aún más confusa. Lo que era todo el material sobre ¿"tipos"? ¿Y que cuando estos tres chicos extraños? De repente, el chico de pelo naranja conocida como Rotom volvió la cabeza para ver a un refrigerador averiado en la acera esperando por un montón de bolsas de basura para el carro de descarga y luego dio la vuelta para ver a Danny con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" Danny dijo en un tono de desconfianza de la voz

"¿Quién está sonriendo? Estaba mirando a ese refrigerador por allá!" Rotom luego señaló hacia la nevera averiado y luego se cruzó de brazos. Los ojos de Zorua entonces se abrieron en la realización de lo que estaba planeando Rotom "Um..." Se quedó diciendo y luego miró al suelo "¿Qué?" Danny le preguntó "II estaba preguntando... Si usted ha visto Meema?"

"¿Quién es Meema?" Tucker le preguntó sin darse cuenta Rotom caminando por la calle hasta la nevera rota.

"Meema es Meema!"

"Eso no ayuda..." Danny señaló. De pronto hubo un fuerte silbido de enfrente, Danny y sus amigos volvieron a la fuente para ver Rotom con una enorme sonrisa cuando estaba a punto de tocar la nevera "Zoura! ¡Prepárate para desestimar la ilusión! ¡Ustedes dos se preparan para correr! " Zorua y Litwick asintieron y Rotom colocar la mano izquierda en la nevera. Hubo un destello de luz brillante y el niño y la nevera no estaba, en cambio había una nevera naranja cerrado con un fuerte repunte en la parte superior de la misma. Estaba rodeado por un aura de color púrpura oscuro y en la puerta del congelador había... ¿Una cara? Lo siguiente que Danny y sus amigos sabían bolas de hielo que volar fuera de las puertas de la nevera de color naranja extraño que gritaba "¡AHORA! ¡CORRAN!"

Danny volvió la cabeza para ver Zorua y Litwick huir, pero mientras estaban corriendo y envuelta luz púrpura ellos y se convirtió en un pequeño zorro rojo y negro y una vela! Danny agarró a Sam y Tucker de brazos y se volvió a los tres intangible para las bolas de hielo podrían pasar a través de ellos. Cuando parecía que Rotom cuenta de que no iba a tener otro golpe sólido, Danny vio la nevera vuelta a la normalidad y en vez de un niño humano vio a una pequeña criatura de color naranja salir de la frita y comenzó a flotar después de sus amigos.

Zorua sintió que su pequeño corazón latiendo rápido en su pequeño pecho mientras corría lejos del Santo Niño y sus dos amigos. Dado que los tres vieron la ilusión de ser despedido y se convierten en sus formas verdaderas de Pokémon, su secreto había sido descubierto y Zorua ya no se sentía seguro.

A medida que el trío de Pokémon dobló una esquina, Zorua miró hacia atrás para ver si estaban siguiendo. Seguían bien, pero no a pie, el Niño Santo estaba llevando a sus dos amigos y volar por el aire!

"¡Hey no es justo!" Él gritó y luego trató de correr más rápido que dice "¡chicos Hurry! ¡Su obtención de nosotros!"

Si Zorua continuó verlos, hubiera visto a Danny sacar el Launcher Net Fenton, Tucker sacar el Fenton Fisher y Sam sacar una radiografía de muñeca.

Zorua miró Rotom que volaba a la izquierda de él. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero luego una línea de color azul brillante vino del cielo, se envolvió alrededor de Rotom cabeza pico, y le daba vueltas en como si fuera un Magicarp!

Cuando Zorua miró a su derecha vio Litwick esquivando varios haces verde y luego de ser golpeado por uno en la parte de atrás golpeando a salir.

Zorua sintió una oleada de flujo de miedo a través de él mientras que él hizo un giro brusco en un aliado y se encontró que era un callejón sin salida. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Danny que sostiene el lanzador neto, Tucker sostiene el Fenton Fisher con un Rotom luchando en el extremo de la línea, y Sam la celebración de una noqueado Litwick en sus brazos.

El Engaño Fox sintió que estaba a punto de ser asesinado y comenzó a entrar en pánico, pero luego cambió de humor del pánico a la confusión sobre Danny puso el Launcher neto en el suelo y poco a poco se acercó a Zorua con sus manos para mostrar que él no pretendía daño. Cuando el Niño Santo estaba sobre un pie de distancia de él se puso de rodillas "Escucha, no queremos hacerle daño. Sólo queremos respuestas. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué eres y por qué estás aquí?"

Zorua miró al suelo y luego volvió a mirar a Danny con sus ojos azul cielo "Mi nombre es Zorua" Dijo en voz baja "Soy un Pokémon, y fueron secuestrados en nuestro mundo por un hombre con la piel azul y dientes de vampiro. Rotom, Litwick y yo pudimos escapar, pero Meema sigue ahí! Tengo que salvar Meema "Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en el ojo de Zorua al pensar en su madre estar solo en un lugar oscuro que habían escapado de "Pero yo no sé cómo..."

Danny sintió pena por Zorua y sus amigos. Se puso de pie y le dio a Sam y Tucker una señal para liberar los amigos de Zorua. Tucker desató Rotom, mientras que Sam se despertó y vendado Litwick y su pequeña quemadura. Danny sonrió y se arrodilló de nuevo a Zorua "Soy Danny Phantom y estos son mis amigos Sam y Tucker. Cazamos fantasmas malignos que llegan a esta ciudad y cuando su amigo no nos atacaron que tipo de pensamiento que ustedes estaban mal..." Zorua Sonreí "Me lo dicen mucho. Mi apariencia puede tipo de dar miedo, y desde Litwick y Rotom son de tipo Ghost Pokémon que se supone deben dar miedo!" Danny alzó una ceja "Ghost Tipo de Pokémon?"

Zorua asintió "Pokémon vienen en 17 tipos diferentes. Soy un tipo Pokémon Oscuros. Litwick es un fantasma y Pokémon tipo fuego, mientras que Rotom es un Pokémon eléctricos y Ghost. Cuando Rotom transforma su medio eléctrica se convierte en un tipo diferente como Ice" Danny, Sam y Tucker se dieron cuenta que cuando Rotom poseía la nevera estaba transformando "Eso explica que ..." Sam dijo: "Así que hay fantasmas en su mundo también?" Zorua asintió "Sí"

Tucker se volvió a Rotom "Tengo una pregunta para usted pequeño, rechoncho y naranja! ¿Por qué nos atacan?" Rotom respondió con una risita y dijo "¡improvisé! ¿Cómo le gustaría que unos desconocidos se acercaron a usted y empezaron a pedir que un montón de preguntas extrañas?" Tucker se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza "Sí, su derecho..."

"¿Cómo te pareces a los seres humanos de todos modos?" Sam preguntó Litwick que sonreía "Zorua tiene una capacidad única diferencia de cualquier otro Pokémon. Él tiene la capacidad de crear ilusiones, por lo que hizo una ilusión que nos rodean para hacernos ver como los seres humanos!" Sam miró a Zorua "¿Puedes?"

Zorua hizo su sonrisa firma "¿Quieres ver?" Sus ojos brillaron y su cuerpo fue envuelto por una luz violeta. Lo siguiente que sabía, otro Danny Phantom estaba de pie delante de ellos. Sólo que estaba sosteniendo sus manos delante de su pecho como si fueran patas, y tenía... ¿A la cola? El Danny doble (Zorua) se rió un poco nervioso "No soy muy bueno con las formas humanas..." Admitió "Pero Meema es mucho mejor que yo, entonces hacer ilusiones..."

Danny estaba a punto de preguntarle quién era Meema cuando fue interrumpido por explosiones de gritos y carcajadas.


	4. Danny Phantom vs Dusclops

**L**amento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y gracias a las personas que me dejaron review también a los que la leen pero no la comentan.

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Danny Phantom o Pokémon en absoluto ni siquiera de este fic.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 4

Danny Phantom vs Dusclops.

Escrito por GhostCalum y traducido por sophi vallejo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de Danny oyó las grandes explosiones y gritos miró a Sam y Tucker –¡Ustedes quédense aquí con Zorua, Litwick y Rotom! Llévelos a un lugar seguro y asegurarse de que nadie más los ve!– Tucker y Sam asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia el trío. Litwick, Rotom y Zorua (que ahora volvió a su verdadera forma) Sam cogió Litwick mientras Tucker recogió Zorua y Rotom. Los dos jóvenes salieron corriendo, mientras los tres Pokémon jóvenes protestaron, Danny suspiró y salió volando hacia el caos.

Cuando Danny llegó al lugar vio a un fantasma que nunca había visto antes. Se veía como una especie de momia vendada negro con grandes manos grises y una bola de un solo ojo en la mitad de su cara! De este ojo que estaba disparando rayos en edificios y ventanas, pero no era el objetivo de la gente... Más materiales como el despido de mantenerlos gritando y corriendo con miedo.

Danny entró en acción. Abordó el extraño fantasma mirar y clavado al suelo –¿No sabes que es de mala educación para disparar rayos láser a la gente?– Dijo que sus fantasmales ojos verdes se encontraron con las criaturas extrañas rojo –Usted debe ser nuevo por aquí ¿eh? Bueno, permítame presentarme! Soy Danny Phantom y no me gusta lo que estás haciendo aquí! Así que ¿por qué no te vuelves de donde vienes? – Es entonces cuando la criatura habló –Ojalá pudiera ...– Al principio Danny fue sorprendido por la capacidad repentina de esta cosa de hablar perfecto Inglés, que era incluso más sorprendido de que la voz era principalmente femenina –Espera ... ¿Eres una chica?

Su pregunta no fue respondida, aunque ya que es cuando la extraña criatura lo empujó con mucha fuerza y lo atacó.

* * *

Zoroark odiaba esto. Ella decidió ir con una forma simple, por lo que optó por un Dusclops. Se estaba creando la ilusión de vigas de disparo para asustar a los humanos, pero no apuntan a ellos. Ella estaba apuntando a las áreas alrededor de ellos para que tengan miedo. Por supuesto que eran demasiado estúpidos para darse cuenta de que cuando los rayos hicieron impacto que ni siquiera hacer la marca de quemadura leve en el ladrillo y el hormigón. Es entonces cuando ella era un ataque por la espalda por un Niño Santo que se presentó como Danny Phantom y le dijo que fuera a donde ella vino de –Ojalá pudiera ...– Zoroark dijo es una manera triste para controlar el muchacho con la guardia baja –Espera ... ¿Eres una chica?

Zoroark empujó al chico de encima y se cargó a él, haciendo impacto con su estómago y lo derribó en un edificio cercano. A estas alturas todos los peatones fueron despejadas al lado de la calle y un helicóptero de noticias volaron sobre la cabeza de grabación y difusión del evento.

Zoroark no estaba contento con toda la atención que estaba recibiendo, pero, por supuesto, el mundo nunca ha visto un Pokémon antes. Así que por supuesto que haría una gran cosa de él. Zoroark bruscamente a la realidad justo a tiempo para evitar una serie de vigas verdes tiraron de las manos del niño. Ella abordó el chico nuevo, pero ella acaba de pasar a través de él y se dio una patada en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

El Maestro de las Ilusiones estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con el niño. No quería hacer daño a nadie lo que iba fácil en el joven adolescente, pero manteniendo a la simple esquiva y fuerza a que no se iba a cansar al niño fantasma cabo. Así Zoroark decidió poner fin a esto de manera rápida.

Ella puso sus manos en el suelo y edificados energía oscura –Daze NOCHE!– Una onda de choque de la energía oscura fue enviado de cuerpo y estrecho hacia Danny, que fue golpeado por la explosión y se estrelló contra un edificio de Zoroark. Zoroark aprovechó la oportunidad para subir al muchacho aturdido y levantar los brazos en un intento de derribar al muchacho que trajo a sus dos brazos hacia abajo para golpear al niño en la cabeza. Sus manos nunca hicieron impacto.

* * *

Danny fue capaz de recuperarse rápidamente antes de que la criatura trajo sus enormes puños en la cabeza, por lo que fue capaz de convertir intangible antes de hacer impacto. Miró a la criatura, que parecía sorprendido por el hecho de que no alcanzó su objetivo, y sonrió –No estoy acostumbrado a que falta ¿no?– Hizo una cara enojada con él –Tienes suerte de Ghost Boy, no voy a dejar que sea una distracción para mi misión.– Danny levantó una misión?– Ceja Antes de que pudiera pedir más a la criatura levantó sus brazos de nuevo y Danny rápidamente esquivó hacer a la criatura destrozar sus puños contra la pared detrás de él.

Danny rápidamente voló por los aires y fue capaz de oír un periodista en un helicóptero cerca –Este es Shelly Wakamoto (véase el documento EP 14" Public Enemies ") dependiente que vive en la escena como Boy Ghost Amity Park, Danny Phantom. Combate a misterioso fantasma de ojos! – Este fue el último que Danny quería, publicidad para esta locura, pero ¿qué vas a hacer? Así que él se encogió de hombros con rapidez antes de que él fue golpeado por enormes puños del fantasma –Wow, eres un buen puente!– El fantasma miró con su único ojo –Soy bueno en muchas cosas chico ... Sólo espero que estoy hecha para ser una buena madre ...– Danny entonces sintió una oleada de dolor en la cabeza mientras se golpeó en la parte superior de la cabeza y se envía vallas al suelo. Él vio a la criatura se le acercan y comienzan a acumular energía, era demasiado débil para levantarse de nuevo. Este fantasma era fuerte. Muy fuerte y parecía que Danny estaba a punto de perder ...

Cerró los ojos y esperó lo peor. Entonces oyó una voz irritante conocido viene de anillo metálico de la criatura –Creo que has causado destrucción suficiente para probar su lealtad. Vuelve al laboratorio y así discutir mis planes y la liberación de su hijo, junto con el regreso a su mundo ... – Danny abrió los ojos y vio a la criatura estrecha su único ojo –Bien ...– Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr –¡H-HEY! FUERON ¿vas? ¡SOMOS CLASE DE EN MEDIO DE UNA LUCHA AQUÍ!– Danny llama hacer la criatura parar en seco –Su familia no puede estar en peligro ... Pero la vida de la mina está colgando de un hilo ...– Comenzó a correr de nuevo. Para no correr resultó una esquina en un callejón, dejándose llegar envuelto en una luz violeta. Lo último que vio a Danny antes de que desapareciera era una melena de color rojo y negro largo con un cordón azul en el extremo.

Se sentó allí durante unos minutos, pero el sonido de las sirenas de la policía en la distancia lo volvió a la realidad. Danny se fue volando al otro lado de la ciudad, que se encuentra un contenedor de basura, y cambió de nuevo a su yo humano. Fue entonces cuando sonó su teléfono móvil (Danny Phantom tema por cierto, D) la recogió –¿Hola?

Su madre Maddie estaba en el otro extremo –_**Danny! ¿Estás bien cariño? ¿Estás herido? Más importante aún ¿has visto qué camino los fantasmas fueron?**_

Suspiró –Mamá, donde es usted?–

–_**En la RV Fenton, estoy conduciendo por supuesto. Estamos persiguiendo a ese nuevo fantasma! Usted sabe que el uno con el ojo? ¿Por casualidad para ver en qué dirección se fue?–**_

–Lo siento mamá, no lo he visto! Ahora creo que estoy haciendo otra llamada! ¡Adiós!–

–_**Oh Danny wa...–**_ Antes de que su madre pudiera terminar su frase colgó y marcó el móvil de Tucker, después de varios tonos que escuchó Tucker recoger.

_**–¿Hola?**_

–Hey Tuck ¿Cómo son Zorua, Litwick y Rotom?

_**–Su bien, pero Rotom mantiene mirando a la cortadora de césped ... Es un poco raro ...**_

–Tal vez ¿A él le gusta cortadoras de césped?

_**–No creo que ... En fin me puse las noticias y vi que en la pelea que tuviste con ese fantasma de aspecto extraño! Litwick estaba viendo y me dijo que era un Dusclops y es una especie de Pokémon de tipo fantasma!**_

–¿Qué? ¿Así que esa cosa era un Pokémon?

_**–De acuerdo con Litwick! No es de extrañar que casi lo mataste!**_

–Hey! Eso ... uh ... Dusclops era ¿Ha sido realmente de gran alcance!

_**–Ok, lo que digas! Jazz nos dio el visto bueno y estamos de vuelta en su casa en el laboratorio**_

–El laboratorio? ¿No es un riesgo?

_**–Na, cuando sus padres descubren nuevos fantasmas que no llegan a casa hasta la medianoche! O tal vez incluso más tarde!**_

–Es cierto que estar ahí

_**–Nos vemos pronto bro**_

–Adiós– Danny colgó su teléfono celular y comenzó su camino a casa.


	5. Para entrevistar a un pokemon

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Danny Phantom o Pokémon en absoluto ni siquiera de este fic.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 5

Para entrevistar a un pokemon.

Escrito por GhostCalum y traducido por sophi vallejo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de Danny colgó, Tucker puso su teléfono celular en el bolsillo de atrás y miró al trío de Pokémon. Sam, Tucker y Jazz se habían trasladado los Pokémon hasta la sala de estar. Litwick estaba navegando por los canales de la televisión tratando de encontrar un espectáculo interesante aparte de la noticia de que estaba antes. Rotom había arrancado la mirada de la cortadora de césped que estaba observando antes y empezó a examinar la tecnología caza del fantasma tumbado en la mesa de café. Zorua estaba corriendo alrededor de la habitación buscando y examinando todo en la habitación –Nunca he estado en una casa humana antes ¿Son todas las casas de este tipo?– Sam negó con la cabeza –No, cada uno es diferente– Zorua sonrió –¡Cool!– Él saltó sobre el sofá junto a Litwick y miró el televisor.

La hora entera Jazz estaba tranquilo, observando cada movimiento del trío Pokémon hizo. Ella hizo una sonrisa incómoda y les preguntó: –Así que... ¿Ustedes tres son de otro mundo?– Ellos dirigieron su atención hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza –¿Cómo se llama?– Rotom sonrió –Se llama Tierra– Esto hizo que Sam, Tucker y Jazz de ojos se abren ligeramente –¡Este mundo se llama Tierra también!– Dijo Tucker. Litwick reflexionó por un momento –Tal vez ... Tal vez nuestro mundo es una versión diferente de este mundo ...– Tucker se encogió de hombros –Es una posibilidad–

Jazz cerró los ojos y pensó por un segundo, una sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando ella abrió los ojos con un brillo emocionado en sus ojos. Ella corrió a su habitación, cogió una grabadora, su bloc de notas, un lápiz, tres carpetas, y una cámara. Jazz bajó las escaleras que llevan sus cosas y las puso sobre la mesa –¿Qué pasa con todas las cosas?– Litwick preguntó mirando todas las cosas que Jazz se había fijado bien emocionada sobre la mesa –Bueno, cuando yo sea grande quiero ser un terapeuta. Así que me preguntaba si podía entrevistarlo tres– Para entonces se había unido a Rotom Zorua y Litwick en el sofá. Los tres Pokémon se miraron entre sí y luego se volvió al jazz, que miraba con ojos suplicantes –¡Ok!– Dijeron al unísono.

Jazz se animó ante esta respuesta y tiene sus cosas listas. Ella escribió Zorua de, Litwick y los nombres de Rotom en las tres carpetas. Luego alzó la grabadora –¿Sabes chicos qué es esto?– Ellos asintieron –Veo los humanos usan todo el tiempo, sólo se ven un poco diferente... –Rotom dijo que –registra nuestra voz– Jazz asintió con la cabeza, comenzó a grabar, y cogió su bloc de notas y un bolígrafo. Sam y Tucker pusieron los ojos y se sentó conseguir acomodarse. Zorua, Litwick y Rotom sentó un poco más recto en el sofá como Jazz comenzó a hacerle preguntas –Hoy, Jazz Fenton se entrevistaba a tres seres de otra dimensión. Sus nombres son Zorua, Rotom y Litwick–, dijo Jazz en un tono profesional –Mi primera pregunta es, ¿Qué eres exactamente?–

–Nuestros nombres son los nombres de las especies, pero son conocidos como Pokémon–, dijo Litwick

–¿Pokémon? ¿Qué significa eso?

–Pocket Monsters– Rotom dijo: –Ya ves, los seres humanos viven en nuestro mundo. Cuando un humano convierte la edad de diez años, que reciben su primer Pokémon y se van en un viaje Pokémon. Durante su viaje, un entrenador Pokémon con lo nuevo Pokémon y puede hacerse amigo ellos por la captura de ellos en Pokebolas –

–Pokebolas ¿Qué exactamente es eso?

–Son esferas especiales que pueden capturar un Pokémon, sino que caben en el bolsillo, así que es una especie de cómo Pokémon tiene sus nombres–, explicó Zorua

–¿Te importaría decirme un poco sobre su vida diaria en casa?

Los tres se miraron entre sí y pensó en esto por un minuto. Entonces Rotom habló –Yo voy primero. Nací y crecí en la región de Sinnoh en una vieja casa abandonada que Pokémon de tipo fantasma vivimos lo general salgo en este viejo televisor que no muestra nada más que estática. De todos modos, mi diario vida por lo general incluye la recolección de alimentos, jugar y cuidar de los Pokémon más joven. A veces, un Pokémon se adentra en la antigua casa para mí y todos los otros Pokémon de tipo fantasma que viven allí ver quién puede asustar que la mayoría ¡He ganado las últimas diez veces!– Rotom hinchó el pecho poco orgullo y sonrió –Me he ganado el título de ¡Señor de la mansión! ¡Lo cual es una gran cosa!

Jazz anotó notas rápidamente y luego se volvió hacia Litwick –¿Qué hay de ti?– La llama de Litwick encogió un poco de vergüenza y se ruborizó –¿Quién yo? Bueno ... yo nací y crecí en la región de Teselia y vivo con mis dos padres. Mi papá es un poco más de protección, mientras que mi mamá es una de las más dulce, más amable y más cariñosa figura de la madre que jamás conocerás. Mi vida diaria es por lo general sólo me tratando de encontrar un grupo de Pokémon, así que puede tomar algún esencia de la vida... –Litwick vio la mirada de sorpresa en Jazz, Tucker y la cara de Sam –¡Oh! ¡No, no matarlos! Sólo tomo un poco de la esencia de la vida, no es suficiente para matarlos; sólo lo suficiente para hacer que mareado por unos minutos. Necesito esencia de la vida para alimentar la llama en la cabeza, si se tuviera que salir... me iba a morir... –Sam sonrió– Cool, por lo que se alimentan de la esencia de la vida de los demás?– Litwick asintió –Sólo tomo la esencia de la vida de los Pokémon. La única vez que voy a tomar esencia de la vida de un ser humano es cuando estoy desesperada. Debería ser bueno en el combustible durante aproximadamente otra... dos o tres semanas...

Esto se pone interesante, no sólo fue Jazz recibiendo gran material que podía recordar más tarde, pero estas criaturas son cada uno único en la personalidad y los hábitos ¡Casi como animales muy inteligentes! Después de Jazz terminó de escribir las notas sobre Litwick se volvió hacia Zorua –¿Qué tal Zorua? ¿Qué hay de nuevo vida en el hogar para usted?

Zorua miró Jazz e inclinó la cabeza –Nací en la región de Teselia ... Yo vivo en el bosque de la ilusión y me Meema vivo. Meema fueron y yo somos Pokémon extremadamente raros, famoso por su capacidad de crear ilusiones. Todo lo que hago es entrenar con Meema conseguir ser más fuerte, junto con nosotros para conseguir algo de comer... Yo quiero ser más fuerte, así que puede ayudar a proteger Meema y yo así... Esto no sucede otra vez... Además, esta no es la primera vez que hemos tomado de nuestra casa...

–¿Qué quieres decir?– Tucker pidió empezando a interesarse en esta entrevista.

Zorua lo miró con una expresión triste en su rostro –Nosotros fuimos secuestrados por un hombre malvado, que era dueño de la corporación más grande del mundo. La razón por la que tuvo tanto éxito fue porque podía ver las cosas que iban a suceder en un futuro próximo. Se levantó esta capacidad, pero encontrar el túnel del tiempo que se abre el tiempo de viaje legendario Pokémon llamado Celebi. Metió la mano en ella en un intento de descubrir los secretos del viaje en el tiempo, sino que fue electrocutado y todas las plantas en un 100 millas radio murió... 20 años después, su poder comenzó a desaparecer y la vida de las plantas que habían muerto en la ciudad se produjo el accidente en fin ha vuelto a la vida. Celebi había sido visto por lo que vio su oportunidad. Usó ilusiones de Meema para asustar a todo el mundo fuera de la ciudad para que pudiera buscar ininterrumpida. No esperaba que algunos de mis amigos y yo fuéramos para rescatar a Celebi y Meema y toda la ciudad; así que... Sí, esa es mi historia...

Jazz terminó escribiendo estas notas –Sólo tengo una pregunta más Zorua... ¿Quién es Meema?

Zorua miró de nuevo la palabra y habló

–Mi madre...


	6. Entra: Ventus

**Aclaración: **Lo que este en cursiva son recuerdos.

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Danny Phantom o Pokémon en absoluto ni siquiera de este fic.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 6

Entra: Ventus

Escrito por GhostCalum y traducido por sophi vallejo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ventus estaba encima de un edificio observando su nuevo entorno. Era una ciudad con grandes edificios de ladrillo y aceras de concreto duro. Según el gran reloj en el edificio de la escuela que estaba de pie en el momento estaba a punto de las 5:00 pm. El aire estaba en calma y así eran Ventus 'ojos rojos sangre. Los seres humanos en todas partes, pero no es un Pokémon a la vista —¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y por qué ese extraño fantasma me mandan aquí ...—

_Era un día tranquilo y pacífico en la región de Sinnoh. El Starly cantaban alegremente en los árboles como Ventus fue ir a buscar su almuerzo. Bayas Oran. Había estado entrenando toda la mañana en su casa, que era un antiguo dojo abandonado, pero ahora que estaba tomando un descanso para el almuerzo— Además, descansar es bueno para la mente, cuerpo y alma, así como la formación ...—Dijo el sabio después Lucario cosechó una buena cantidad de bayas._

_Mientras se dirigía de vuelta a casa sin embargo, la atmósfera cambió de repente. El viento comenzó a recoger y el Starly comenzó a ser incómodo canto— ¡Lejos! ¡Lejos! —Ellos dijeron, ya que tomó al cielo ahora oscurecimiento._

_Ventus caer sus frutos y tomó una posición de combate— Algo se acerca ... —Pronto el viento a su alrededor se convirtió en un pequeño tornado sólo a unos 5 metros de distancia de donde estaba Ventus. Cuando el tornado despedido, un hombre extraño flotaba frente a él._

_Tenía la piel de color azul pálido y una cicatriz sobre su ojo derecho. Sus ojos brillaban rojo sangre, que Ventus no podía ver al principio debido a la campana de color azul oscuro. El hombre llevaba una capa y guantes negros, en sus manos era un personal que tenía un pequeño reloj en el extremo de la misma. Todo el abdomen del hombre estaba cubierto de lo que parecía ser los relojes y engranajes detrás de un vidrio. La única cosa que me llamó la atención Ventus más fue la falta de las piernas del hombre, sólo una tenue cola._

_—¿Quién eres tú? —Ventus preguntó el hombre, que, obviamente, no entiende su idioma._

_—Supongo que me acabas de preguntar quién soy ... Yo soy del mecanismo, el guardián del tiempo ... —El hombre dijo que si bien su aspecto cambió de un joven a un anciano en un mero segundo— No he venido aquí para hacerte daño; Sólo he venido aquí en busca de ayuda ... —Ventus se calmó y se quedó hacia arriba, Clockwork vio sus movimientos relajados y sonrió— Hace algún tiempo, un medio hombre medio fantasma de mi mundo se vino a este mundo y secuestró a cuatro Pokémon. Lo que él no sabe es que estaba perforando agujeros a través de un gran muro dimensional que separa nuestros dos mundos. Si ese muro se viene abajo y luego se forma un agujero negro y completamente destruir todo, dejando nada más que un vacío de vacío y la destrucción ... —_

_Ojos Ventus se abrieron y luego se calmó de nuevo cruzando los brazos y cerró los ojos para meditar por un segundo. Mientras pensaba, oyó el extraño chasquear los dedos. Ventus abrió los ojos y vio un collar alrededor de su cuello. La cadena era negro y el colgante brillaba ligeramente. Fue una marcha con un pequeño reloj en él; las letras CW estaban en el techo— Este collar le ayudará a hablar Inglés ... Así que no hay una barrera de idioma durante nuestra conversación ... —El extraño dijo con otra sonrisa, mientras que su aspecto ha cambiado a la de un simple niño._

_—Si lo que dices es cierto ... ClockWork ... Entonces supongo que quieres que te ayude a detenerlo ... —dijo con calma Ventus al fantasma en frente de él. ClockWork asintió con la cabeza, pero Ventus sólo tenía que preguntar— ¿Por qué necesita mi ayuda? —Este ClockWork sonrisa hecha un poco más— Yo sabía que ibas a decir eso ... La razón por la que necesito su ayuda es porque hay tres Pokémon jóvenes que tratan de evitar que este desastre sin siquiera saberlo. Sólo necesito que estés ahí en caso Vlad Masters se enfrenta a ellos ... Así que será su..._

_—¿Niñera? —Ventus dijo ganar otro guiño del fantasma. Ventus suspiró— Lo haré ..._

_—Bueno, se empieza ahora. Buena suerte Ventus ..._

_Una luz remolino comenzó a rodear Ventus al darse cuenta de algo— Espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_—Yo sé todo ...—Respondió ClockWork, pronto Ventus se había ido; ClockWork desapareció, el día continuó. Sólo con la ausencia de los sabios Lucario._

Ventus suspiró y miró a la ClockWork colgante que le había dado para que pudiera hablar el lenguaje humano —¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Él me envió aquí con ninguna idea de donde los tres son! Será mejor empezar buscando ... Pero tengo que permanecer oculto, que lucha entre que Dusclops y chico fantasma había sorprendido a todos en la ciudad. Así que supongo que estas personas nunca han oído hablar de Pokémon ...

Ventus saltó desde la azotea del edificio y corrió a través de un gran campo que supuso fue utilizado por los deportes. Corrió detrás de unas gradas y cerró los ojos, concentrándose y sentir el aura en los alrededores. Trató de levantar el aura de un Pokémon, sin suerte —Debe estar fuera del alcance ... Espera ... ¿Qué es eso? —Lucario había recogido un aura interesante. Fue el aura de un niño humano, lo extraño es que el niño sólo parecía ser un medio vivo. Lucario abrió los ojos y volvió a la realidad— ¿No ClockWork dijo que un medio humano medio fantasma secuestró a los tres Pokémon que debo cuidar? —Él dijo recordando las palabras del fantasma— Eso lo debe ser entonces ... No, dijo que el secuestrador era un hombre no un niño ... Debería, sin embargo, mirar en este ...

Ventus comprueba si la costa estaba clara y cruzó la calle corriendo, saltando en la parte superior de un edificio. Se dirigió al chico saltando de tejado en tejado, utilizando sus habilidades aura no perder de vista al joven. Pronto lo encontró, caminando por la calle a toda prisa para llegar a su destino. Ventus rápidamente se dejó caer en un callejón y vio al chico sin aliento.

Pov Danny

Danny tuvo que dejar de correr. A pesar de que tenía prisa por llegar a casa, tenía que parar y recuperar el aliento. Cuando estaba recuperando el aliento, sintió una extraña sensación como si alguien lo estaba observando. Miró a su alrededor y luego miró en el tono negro callejón, al lado de él. Lo que vio casi le hizo pis en los pantalones.

Hubo un par de ojos que miran directamente hacia él. Se veían muy animal, el iris eran rojos sangre y en el libro de Danny, que no era una buena señal— ¿Hola?

La figura oscura dio unos pasos hacia adelante y Danny podría, al menos, ver el contorno del extranjero. Algo así como una cosa perro que estaba sobre sus patas traseras— ¿Estás otro Pokémon? —Esto llamó la atención de la criatura por sus ojos rojos se abrieron como platos. Hablaba en un tono profundo y grave— Sí ... estoy ...

Danny sonrió— ¿Estaba capturado por Vlad también?

—No —The Pokémon dijo sacudiendo la cabeza— Pero ya que usted sabe sobre Pokémon, supongo que usted debe saber que los tres que estoy buscando son?

Danny se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando Zorua y sus amigos— Tal vez, tal vez no ... ¿Qué quieres con ellos ...?

—Me enviaron aquí para protegerlos de la ClockWork llamada ... Vlad Masters ... —El Pokémon dijo pisar un poco más a la luz. Tenía pelo negro y azul, es como que se veía como un ninja de tipo.

—¿Acabas de decir ClockWork? —Pidió y el Pokémon asintió— Sí ClockWork, él es un buen amigo mío. Cualquier amigo de ClockWork es un amigo mío, confía en mí. —Danny dijo tendiéndole la mano a los grandes Pokémon que luego negó que— Yo soy Danny Fenton y ¿Usted es?

—Ventus el Lucario ... Es un placer conocerte Danny —Ventus dijo a Danny que luego notó su collar.

—Supongo ClockWork dio a ti para que pudieras hablar ...

—Sí ...

—Zorua, Litwick y Rotom están en mi casa ahora mismo tenemos que darnos prisa, aunque,. mis padres podrían volver a casa en cualquier momento

Pov Ventus

Ventus percibió la gravedad de la situación y asintió— Entiendo ... —Pronto Danny y Ventus fueron corriendo por las calles. Después de encender unas cuantas curvas y corriendo por unas pocas cuadras, llegaron a la casa de Danny. Ventus miró a la estructura metálica enorme en la parte superior de la casa de Danny— ¿Qué es eso? —Danny miró hacia arriba— Que es el centro de la OP ... Su poco estado allí por mucho tiempo ... —Ventus asintió con la cabeza y vio como Danny llamó a la puerta principal.

Una niña con el pelo naranja abrió la puerta y miró a Danny— Bueno, estás aquí. No te preocupes, Zorua, Litwick y Rotom han estado jugando entre sí y...—Entonces los ojos de la chica aterrizó en Ventus— Um ... Danny, ¿Quien es tu amigo ...? —Danny rápidamente hizo su camino a través de la puerta y Ventus decidió seguir— Te lo explicaré dentro, Jazz

Ventus sintió la suave alfombra bajo sus pies, era una sensación nueva para él, pero pronto comenzó a examinar el ambiente que le rodea. Era una sala de estar, hay dos seres humanos que se sientan en un sofá con Zorua, Litwick y Rotom decirles algo. Suspiro Pronto la sala quedó prestado y todos los ojos estaban en Ventus y Danny.

—¿Un Lucario? —Litwick dijo, un poco confundido

—¡Éste se ve tan cool! ¿Quién es él de todos modos? —Un niño humano de piel oscura preguntar Danny

—Danny, creo que tienes que explicar ... —Dijo la chica que Danny había llamado Jazz

—Ahora, todo el mundo es el Ventus Lucario. Dice que fue enviado aquí por ClockWork para proteger Zorua, Litwick y Rotom —Danny dijo señalando a los Pokémon detrás de él.

Ventus inclinó la cabeza— Hola.

Rotom voló hasta Ventus— ¡Es bueno ver a otro Pokémon por aquí! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ventus suspiró y cerró los ojos— ¿Estás mejor que se siente.

Danny, sus amigos, y los tres jóvenes Pokémon todos tomaron sus asientos mientras Ventus se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo frente a ellos.

—Tanto este mundo y mi mundo se encuentran en peligro catastrófico.


	7. La cazadora roja

**Aclaración: **Este capítulo es después de que Valerie descubre el secreto de Vlad.

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Danny Phantom o Pokémon en absoluto ni siquiera de este fic.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capítulo 7

La cazadora roja

Escrito por GhostCalum y traducido por sophi vallejo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después Ventus terminó su historia de Danny y los demás, todos se quedaron sin aliento— Déjame ver si lo entiendo —Tucker dijo señalando el Lucario completamente crecido sentado en el medio del salón de Danny— Si no dejamos de Vlad y enviar a estos chicos de nuevo a su mundo, entonces ambos mundos van a ser destruida por un agujero negro?

El Lucario asintió y miró a Tucker— Me temo que sí, joven.

Entonces Sam se puso de pie— Entonces tenemos que encontrar Meema de Zorua y enviarlos de vuelta ¡Fácil! —Ventus negó con la cabeza— ¿Meema? —Sam se encogió de hombros— Zorua, Meema dijo que estaba con él cuando fueron tomadas, pero no sé quién es Meema.

Ventus asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia el engaño joven zorro Pokémon— ¿Quién es Meema, Zorua?"

Zorua saltó sobre la mesa de café y hinchó el pecho poco— ¡Meema es Meema! ¡Meema es amable, cariñosa, y muy potente! Meema ganó un título de nuevo en casa ¡El Maestro de las ilusiones! —Una sonrisa orgullosa encontró su camino en el rostro de la joven zorro "Lo que me hace ¡El príncipe de las ilusiones!

—Así que... ¿Tú eres un príncipe? —Jazz preguntó señalando Zorua que se rió— ¡Sí! —Él dijo, y saltó de la mesa de café mirando por la ventana— Pero yo no soy tan fuerte como Meema... Meema es mucho más fuerte que yo ¡No puedo esperar a que sea grande para que pueda ser tan fuerte como mi Meema! "

Ventus se rió y le palmeó la cabeza pequeña de Pokémon— La fuerza crece con el tiempo joven Zorua. Algún día se convertirá en un gran maestro como Meema, pero todos los Maestros debe empezar como un principiante.

Danny asintió— Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, me llevó una eternidad para controlar mis poderes y probablemente me llevará años para dominar a todos ellos.

Litwick bostezó y miró por la ventana a ver la luna llena en el cielo— Esto es por lo general alrededor de la época de mi mamá y papá me puso a dormir —Rotom se frotó los ojos con el plasma como el brazo— Yo solía ir a la cama a esta hora también.

—Danny ¿Dónde los vamos a poner? Si mamá y papá los encuentran aquí ¡Te asuste!" Jazz dijo sosteniendo un Rotom con sueño y Litwick en sus brazos.

—¡Dame un segundo para pensar Jazz! ¡No es precisamente fácil pensar en un lugar para poner tres Pokémon jóvenes y un tamaño de un ser humano! —Danny dijo el corredor ideas a través de la cabeza. Entonces Tucker trajo una idea reflexiva— ¿Qué tal si los dividimos, yo tengo a Rotom? Sam a Litwick, y tú y Jazz cuidan de Ventus y Zorua?"

Ventus negó con la cabeza— No, si nos separamos entonces podríamos estar en más peligro. Además, tengo que mantener mi ojo en los tres.

Sam suspiró y luego chasqueó los dedos— ¿Y el Centro de Operaciones? Tus padres no van allí a menudo. Además hay un montón de lugares para esconderse en caso que lo hagan.

Danny sonrió— ¡Es una idea genial Sam! Tucker, ve a tomar unas mantas y almohadas del armario mientras que guiamos a estos chicos hasta el Centro de Operaciones.

—Dalo por hecho —dijo el niño tecnológico mientras corría hacia el armario en el pasillo.

—Muy bien Zorua, hora de acostarse —Danny dijo cogiendo el pequeño zorro— ¡Pero aún no estoy cansado! —El zorro joven exclamó. Danny estaba a punto de tener una ingeniosa idea cuando las orejas de Zorua temblaron— ¿Eh?

—¿Qué pasa Zorua? —Danny preguntó al zorro en sus brazos.

—He oído... De goma chirriante fuerte... Y está llegando de esta manera —Él dijo, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse.

—Espera un minuto, voy a tratar de ver lo que está sucediendo —Ventus se puso de pie en el centro de la habitación.

El Lucario cerró los ojos mientras los filtros aura en la parte posterior de su cabeza se levantó. Pronto pudo ver las auras de todo alrededor de un radio de dos millas. Volvió la vista hacia el origen del sonido y vio un coche grande con dirección a la casa. Había dos personas sentadas en el interior de la misma, un hombre muy grande y una mujer a punto delgado.

Ventus abrió los ojos y dejó que los filtros aura caer a su posición habitual—"Una furgoneta grande viene hacia aquí, un hombre y una mujer se encuentran dentro de la misma... Son cerca de una milla y media de distancia.

—¿Cómo es el hombre que aparece? —Preguntado Jazz nerviosa.

—Por lo que pude ver... Él era del tamaño de un Snorlax, y él era el que conducía —Ventus dijo volviéndose hacia la mujer— ¿Hay algo malo?

—Si un Snorlax es un Pokémon de grasa, entonces supongo que describe a su papá —señaló Sam— Que significa, si él es el que conduce, hay que darse prisa y obtener estos chicos hasta el Centro de Operaciones.

Danny asintió y condujo Ventus al Centro de Operaciones; Jazz estaba siguiendo muy de cerca con un Litwick dormir y Rotom.

Danny subió al Centro de Operaciones y encendido las luces— Ok, aquí está... Sé que no parece el lugar más cómodo del mundo, pero vamos a tener que conformarse con esto por el momento. Sólo quiero señalar que no se debe tocar nada menos que digamos que no está mal.

Ventus asintió— Entiendo, respetaré su casa como si fuera la mía.

En ese momento Tucker apareció con las mantas y almohadas— Entrega para el Sr. Fenton!" Dijo corriendo las escaleras.

—Perfecto, simplemente ponlos allí Tuck —Danny dijo señalando a un pequeño rincón que estaba escondido detrás de unos contadores y pantallas— Puede que desee mantener su lugar de dormir escondido, en caso que mamá y papá vienen aquí. Ni quieren que piensen que tenemos vagabundos durmiendo aquí.

Una vez que se establecieron las "camas", Jazz coloca Litwick y Rotom en dos camas separadas mientras Ventus eligió el suyo.

—Ok Zorua, hora de ir a la cama. Usted va a necesitar una gran cantidad de energía para mañana —susurró Danny después de poner a dormir al pokémon zorro en una cama propia.

Jazz, Danny y Tucker rápidamente salió de la habitación después de decir sus "buenas noches".

* * *

—¡Niños! ¡Ya estamos en casa! —Jack dijo que estalla a través de la puerta de las Obras Fenton. Los dos padres vieron Danny, Jazz y Tucker correr escaleras abajo para verlos— Oh... uh... H-Hola mamá y papá —Danny tartamudeó saludando a sus padres— ¿Ha habido suerte con ese nuevo y extraño fantasma?

—¡Ni siquiera una pequeña pista! —Maddie exclamó sentada en el sofá— Cuando llegamos al lugar del ataque, había apenas ningún daño en absoluto. El único daño es de la batalla el fantasma tuvo con Phantom. No hay marcas de quemaduras en la acera de su haz, o destruido edificios; apenas cráteres y agujeros en las paredes de ladrillo. ¡Era como si el fantasma nunca estuvo allí! Casi como

—Una ilusión —Danny dijo, terminando la frase de su madre para ella.

—Bueno... ¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Ella preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Oh, sólo un golpe de suerte —Danny dijo encogiéndose de hombros y evitar el contacto con los ojos— ¿Están usted y planificación papá en ir hasta el Centro de Operaciones en el corto plazo?

—Por supuesto que no Danny. Sólo en caso de emergencia —Su madre le explicó dejando escapar una pequeña risa— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Entonces Tucker tenía que abrir la boca— ¡No hay razón! ¡No es que estamos cumpliendo con las criaturas de otra dimensión arriba! —Él se quejo por un golpe en el brazo dado por la gótica.

—La razón por la que estábamos pidiendo, se debe a que este fantasma podría ser peligroso y queríamos saber si estaban planeando sobre el uso del Centro de Operaciones, si se convirtió en un problema serio —Sam dijo con la esperanza de que iba a comprar esta excusa... Cosa que lo hizo.

—¡Por supuesto! Pero sólo cuando se convierte en un mundo amenazante situación! —Jack explicó— Entonces vamos a utilizar el Centro de Operaciones a golpear su trasero Ectoplasmico —Dijo que el bombeo de un puño en el aire.

—Oh, ¿Tomarías en el tiempo! —Danny dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera— Es el momento para mí para llegar a la cama ¡Buenas noches! —Danny dijo corriendo hacia su habitación.

—Uh, tenemos que ir también ¡Adiós! —Sam y Tucker corrieron hacia la puerta de la casa mientras Jazz acaba de entrar a su habitación— ¡Buenas noches!

Los dos padres se miraron con una mirada confusa, pero luego se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cama a sí mismos.

* * *

Después de que todos los residentes de la casa Fenton se quedó dormido, un pequeño zorro decidió explorar. Zorua silencio rellena su salida del Centro de Operaciones y bajó las escaleras— _Este mundo es tan raro... No sólo es similar en algunos aspectos, pero hay grandes diferencias, así ¿__Me pregunto lo que este lugar se parece a la noche?_

Pronto él estaba en la sala de estar de nuevo y miró por la ventana de— _La noche parece ser el mismo que en mi mundo también... Debería salir a buscar Meema —_Zorua usa la nariz para abrir la ventana y saltó hacia la acera.

Bajó la nariz al suelo y empezó a husmear— No está Meema aquí —dijo y empezó a pasear por las calles oscuras de Amity Park. El aire de la noche era húmeda y la única fuente de luz era la luna llena y las farolas sobre la cabeza. Zorua subió una de estas luces de la calle y miró hacia arriba y abajo de la calle— No Meema allí.

Zorua subió de nuevo y se dirigió a un parque— Me gusta este campo, la hierba es suave aquí, como la piel de Meema —Él dijo frotándose la cara contra la hierba alta como pequeñas lágrimas de dolor brotaron de sus ojos— Meema.

—¡Ten cuidado!

Zorua se sobresaltó al oír la voz repentina y miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Hola? —Pidió a girar y girar tratando de encontrar la fuente de la explosión de carcajadas.

— ¡Cuidad pequeño que habla con la criatura zorro! Porque yo, el fantasma de las cajas ¡Te aplastará con mi poder sobre las cajas fuertes!

Pronto un extraño fantasma mirando, llegando por la tierra. Tenía más de los monos de trabajo, guantes y botas, junto con un la piel del hombre y sus ropas eran diferentes tonos de azul— ¿Quién eres tú? Usted no parece tan aterrador!

—¡Yo soy el fantasma de las cajas! Gobernante de todos los contenedores cuadrados y el plástico de burbujas ¡Auxiliares! —Dijo/chillo el fantasma mientras agitaba los brazos en el aire

—Vamos soy Zorua y yo apuesto a que puedo ser mucho más aterrador, entonces —Se burló del pequeño zorro mientras sonríe al fantasma.

El fantasma se rió— ¡No patetico pequeño zorro que habla, no puede ser más aterrador que el fantasma de las cajas!

—¿Quieres apostar?

—¡Acepto el reto!

—¡Ok! —Los ojos de Zorua brillaron y pronto se fue la luz púrpura familiar, pronto un gran Cofagrigus flotaba ante el Caja Ghost— ¿Tienes miedo ahora?

Zorua casi se rió su cola cuando vio la caja fantasma de yo-soy-va-a-pee-mismo expresión.

—¡Ten cuidado! —Gritó y huyó a quién sabe dónde

Zorua se rió y volvió a su verdadera forma y se rió de miedo del fantasma.

—Eso fue increíble —Dijo una voz femenina desde arriba.

Zorua interrumpió su risa y la mirada para ver a una chica humana con un traje rojo brillante en una tabla voladora. El hombre voló hasta el suelo y dio un paso fuera de la junta— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Ella preguntó a través de su máscara transparente.

—Siempre he sido capaz de hacer eso —dijo Zorua casualmente mientras se rascaba la oreja— Haciendo ilusiones siempre ha sido mi especialidad.

—¿Esa fue una ilusión? —Ella preguntó, en referencia a la transformación de Zorua.

El pequeño zorro asintió con la cabeza y miró a la chica con su firma sonrisa en su rostro— ¡Zorua es mi nombre! ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Yo soy... —Ella vaciló, lo que hizo Zorua un poco confundido ¿Se hubiera olvidado de su nombre?

—Todo el mundo me llama la Cazadora Roja —Ella dijo, pero Zorua miró con escepticismo a la chica.

—Ese es el título... Pero ¿_Cómo_ te llamas? —Pidió a conseguir bastante molesto.

—No creo que pueda confiar en mi nombre real a un fantasma como tú —La chica escupió la palabra "fantasma" como el veneno.

—Pero ¡Yo no soy un fantasma! ¡Soy un Pokémon! Me sacaron de mi mundo por un fantasma, aunque...

La niña miró a Zorua con los ojos abiertos— Espera, espera, espera... ¿Usted es de otro mundo?"

—Sí, fui llevado por un espíritu malo que parecía un vampiro.

—¿Vlad Plasmius?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí que lo es! Me y mis amigos y mi Meema de nuestro mundo.

—Bueno, lo siento por no confiar en ti Zorua. Enemigo de Vlad es un amigo mío.

—Así que.

—¿Y?

—No has contestado a mi pregunta, Roja Cazadora... ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es...

—¡Zorua!


End file.
